


Look Upon My Butt-face and Despair

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [3]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Ridiculous, adrian is a butt-head, bongo madness, it came from the pchat, more like it came from the discord, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches
Summary: Inspired by the pchat drawing found below, and the fact Rorschach's mask during film-making had eye cut-outs that made it look like he was wearing undies on his face.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/334866889735929859/335600935374028811/4J3h1.png





	Look Upon My Butt-face and Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pchat drawing found below, and the fact Rorschach's mask during film-making had eye cut-outs that made it look like he was wearing undies on his face.
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/334866889735929859/335600935374028811/4J3h1.png

"Urk," the diminutive drifter hrnked. He had to get his hands on those cheeks, he was going to play them like a bongo. Like a goddamn dirty beatnik.

"Is there something on my face?" Ozy intoned, like he was reading a homoerotic eulogy for Alexander the Great's favorite horse, Bucephelus.

"RAWWWWWLLLLL," the smaller, dirtier man screamed as he lost all control. He had thought merely wearing his modified panties on his head would control his uncontrollable urges. He had spent days tailoring them meticulously, with one hole for each ball, but they were no good to him now. He ripped off his fancy ass trenchcoat which he wore mainly to annoy police sketch artists and popped the buttons off his suit jacket in his haste. He stripped off his vest, then shrugged off his suspenders.

"Gee, I wear too many layers," he thought as he bit at his leather gloves in a frenzy.

Finally freeing one glove, he grasped it firmly with the other and began to whale on Ozymandi-ass- first beating one cheek and then the other, rising to a crescendo of duel inciting blows.

HOW DARE," shouted Ozymandi-ass in ringing martial tones. "Nobody but me gets to play my own ass cheeks."

Doing a mighty flip, Ozymandi-ass did like a barrel roll in midair, but cooler, and on the dismount he landed firmly on the filthy tightwhitey vigilante's head. "Ho ho," he chortled, "Now it is you who is the ass-hat."

Firmly gripping the finely tailored free-balling underwear-mask, he flipped it inside out, claiming its mystical crime stopping powers for himself.

"Now the mask is on the other cheek," gloated Ozymandi-ass, "and you are at my mercy."

The unmasked hobo made a series of noises like a goose receiving an enema, but it was to no avail. The butt-face had him firm in its grip and it had its way with him.

"Look upon my butt-face and despair, hooooooooo!" shouted Ozymandi-ass as he reached completion.

 

"Ahem," said Captain Metropolis. "I can't help but feel this meeting has gotten off-track."


End file.
